our_east_asia_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Our East Asia Song Contest 3
|director = Axisv|executive_diractor = Aroharmy|host_broadcaster = KBS|number_of_entries = 9|debuting_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each Players will give 3-8, 10, and 12 Points to each countries. No Countries will Receieve Null Points|winning_song = Mamamoo - Starry Night|previous_edition = Our Southeast Asia Song Contest 2|next_edition = Our East Asia Song Contest 4}}This is our Third Our East Asia Song Contest will be held at of the following winning song of "Little Butterflies" by Ah Moon of . But due the Expansion instead of to host OEASC the HoD has decide to move . Host South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea is a country in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula and lying east to the Asian mainland.12The name Korea is derived from Goguryeo which was one of the great powers in East Asia during its time,13141516 ruling most of the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, parts of the Russian Far East17 and Inner Mongolia,18 under Gwanggaeto the Great.19 South Korea lies in the north temperate zone and has a predominantly mountainous terrain. It comprises an estimated 51.4 million residents distributed over 99,392 km2 (38,375 sq mi).20 The capital and largest city is Seoul, with a population of 10 million. Hosting City Seoul (/soʊl/, like soul; Korean: 서울 sʌ.ul ( listen)), officially the Seoul Special Metropolitan City, is the capital10 and largest metropolis of South Korea.1 Seoul forms the heart of the Seoul Capital Area, and includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province, altogether home to roughly half of the country's population Strategically situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back over two thousand years, when it was founded in 18 BC by the people of Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. The city was later designated the capital of Korea under the Joseon dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by a mountainous and hilly landscape, with Bukhan Mountain located on the northern edge of the city. As with its long history, the Seoul Capital Area contains five UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine, Namhansanseong and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty.14 More recently, Seoul has been a major site of modern architectural construction–major modern landmarks include the N Seoul Tower, the 63 Building, the Lotte World Tower, the Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Lotte World, Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, COEX, and the Parc1 Tower. Seoul was named the 2010 World Design Capital. Also the birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul received over 10 million international visitors in 2014,15 making it the world's 9th most visited city and 4th largest earner in tourism.16 Hosting Venue Olympic Gymnastics Arena (Hangul: 올림픽체조경기장; Hanja: 奧林匹克體操競技場, also known as Olympic Gymnastics Hall) is an indoor sports arena, located within the Olympic Park, in Bangi-dong, Songpa-gu, Seoul, South Korea. It was constructed between 31 August 1984 and 30 April 1986, to host the gymnastics competitions at the 1988 Summer Olympics. It has a capacity of 15,000.1 The roof was designed by David H. Geiger. It is a self-supporting cable dome - the first of its kind ever built - with a four-layer fabric cladding. Contest Entry Grand Final Note